


Mikleo is not amused

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: Mikleo turned to the bed at his right. Sorey was lying there, unfazed by the morning light, happily drooling on his pillow.





	Mikleo is not amused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evr/gifts).



> I started writing this in february... 2016. A big thanks to tmariea (OccasionalArtist) for betareading !

Mikleo knocked softly at the door. No answer. That was to be expected. 

Not wasting time, he made his way into the dark room, going straight to the window to open it along the curtains, letting a gentle breeze enter. The air felt lighter in Marlind today, with sunlight filtering through the clouds. He could still feel the slight itch of malevolence against his skin, but it was much bearable since they had purified Rohan. With the help of the renewed blessing the villagers looked more relaxed, the sick ones calmer. Just one more hellion to purify and they could all hope for a full recovery. 

Though for that they would need the shepherd to wake up. 

Mikleo turned to the bed at his right. Sorey was lying there, unfazed by the morning light, happily drooling on his pillow. Mikleo let a exaggerated sigh past his lips. With his legs tangled in the sheets and arms loose around his pillow, Sorey didn’t quite match the image of the mighty shepherds they used to dream of. 

Careful to not wake him, Mikleo sat on the bed, hand gently brushing Sorey’s bangs aside. No fever. He hadn’t had one since Mikleo’s sublord pact, but Mikleo couldn’t help but worry. Fighting the drake had required a lot of energy. Sorey had barely managed to get out of his clothes before crashing into bed. He looked so peaceful right now. Fully relaxed. Not pretending everything was fine. 

"You're an idiot you know that?" Mikleo said, poking a cheek with one finger.

Sorey frowned, mumbling unintelligible things before settling back. Mikleo couldn’t repress a smile. Time to wake this mighty shepherd, he thought. It only took one utterance of his name and a little shake of his shoulder for Sorey to start groaning. 

“Get up sleepyhead,” insisted Mikleo when a hand attempted to swat his away.

"Five more minutes," grumbled Sorey, face buried in his pillow.

Truthfully, Mikleo would love to give Sorey more time. He deserved the rest. But the town had done enough waiting and he knew Sorey would feel guilty for sleeping in instead of fulfilling his duty, no matter how exhausted he was.

“Come on, Alisha and the others are waiting for us.”

He shook the shoulder a little more, and a puffy eye finally opened. Good. Sorey would be up soon. Now to get his clothes. He had folded them on the desk after Sorey had dumped them on the ground, too tired to care.

Mikleo stood. Or tried to. Before he could go anywhere strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him on the bed, back against a warm chest. A tempting warm chest. Awfully tempting. So awfully tempting that Mikleo considered giving in to Sorey’s request. He had succumbed to that technique more times than he was proud to admit back in Elysia, when Sorey wasn’t the one to drag him out of bed. Actually, waking people way too early was more Sorey’s thing.

Nuzzling Mikleo’s neck, Sorey took a long breath before relaxing.

“You smell nice”

Mikleo huffed. Sorey smelled of sweat and morning breath. 

“Well you don’t. Let me go and get ready.”

“You’re so mean Mikleo!” Sorey whined, tightening his hold.

Mikleo rolled his eyes, not making any attempt to get free. Sorey wouldn’t go back to sleep now, so he might as well indulge a little in the embrace. It was nice and comfortable, if only a bit shaky, as Sorey started chuckling to himself. What was so funny all of the sudden? Mikleo craned his neck to get a look at Sorey’s face and was met with a cheeky grin.

“Sorey?”

“Meanleo.” 

Mikleo felt a rush of heat on his cheeks. 

“WHA-”

He almost choked on the word, his throat tightening too much to finish it. He tried to pry himself from Sorey’s embrace, failing miserably, frustration making his heart beat faster. Sorey laughed harder. 

Struggling would only lead him to something he wouldn’t win. 

He turned toward Sorey once again, slowly raising his left hand. Sorey looked back at him, understanding slowly growing in his eyes as his smile wavered. 

“Wait-”

Too late.

***

Edna was growing impatient, and every second under her gaze made Alisha more nervous. So when Lailah suggested that one of them should go check on the boys, Alisha had been quick to volunteer. She was halfway through the corridor when a huge splashing noise echoed in a room, followed by a shout. Sorey’s voice. She quickened her pace. Mikleo opened the door before she could knock, and then closed it behind himself. He rested his back on it, a satisfied smile on his lips. She could still hear Sorey complaining on the other side. Something about Mikleo’s unfairness? 

“Oh Alisha”, the seraph greeted her.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, unsure. 

“Yes”, Mikleo answered, “Sorey took a nice shower and will be ready in no time!”

“Huh?”

“We should wait for him in the main room.” 

Alisha nodded, still confused, and followed Mikleo. Whatever had happened between them seem to have put the seraph in a better mood than he was before going to wake Sorey. No need to worry about it, she thought, making her way to the front desk to order breakfast.

And when Sorey finally joined them moments later, hair all wet, mumbling a good morning and glaring toward Mikleo, the seraph only looked away, sipping his tea, lips twitching up behind his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mikleo sneaks back in the room to clean the mess so the innkeeper won't think the Shepherd is a jerk.


End file.
